Jackson Briggs
Jackson Briggs appeared in 1993 video game called Mortal Kombat II. Major Jackson "Jax" Briggs (U.S.A.) is a cybernetically-enhanced soldier who is the leader of the Outer World Investigation Agency (O.I.A.), Earth realm's Special Forces unit, in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. He made his debut in Mortal Kombat II. Jax made his debut in Mortal Kombat II. He is portrayed as an archetypal African American hero. In the Special Forces' chain of command, he is Sonya Blade's direct superior and the catalyzing force of Sonya's impulsiveness. Jax is clear-headed, careful and always keeping a watch on what his men are doing. When the need arises, he is a beast on the battlefield with the attitude and ferocity of a lion. He unscrupulously makes use of the most advanced technology to improve both himself and his unit. He is responsible for the crime lord Kano's disfigurement, forcing him to wear a metal plate over a portion of his face. Jax is the father of Jacqui and was against her joining the Special Forces, believing she only joined due to his legacy. In Mortal Kombat 11, ''it is revealed that after his wife, Vera, had died, Jax had become a recluse and was traumatized by revisiting his memories as one of Quan Chi’s revenants. This gave Kronika the opportunity to recruit him in her goal of resetting the timeline, promising him the ability to stop Jacqui from joining the Special Forces. Whilst initially working alongside Kronika, his past self along with his daughter and Raiden were able to make his realize his mistakes, turning upon his ally and joining the fight against her. Jax is depicted as an African American man, having dark skin, black hair and brown eyes. Jax's most striking feature is his impressive muscular upper body build, keeping his torso bare in all but one of his appearances. In his first appearances, he wore karate pants and boots. From ''Mortal Kombat 3 and onwards, he wears a pair of bionic armor-plating that covers and protects both of his arms. It is not known whether his arms were replaced or upgraded in the original story line. However, it is possible that he may have used bionic implants until the events of Deception, where he may have willingly had his own arms removed in favor of mechanical replacements. In the alternate timeline of MK 2011, he was forced to use metallic arms in order to survive, after having his organic arms telekinetically dismembered by Ermac. In MKX, he wears a camouflage vest with his last name Briggs on his right upper vest pocket with his left upper pocket acting as a storage for his cigars and he still wears his dog tag around his neck, along with two more additional pockets near his abdomen. He has an American flag wrapped up and tied around his upper right arm and he wears green pants with some additional color of black on them and wears black army boots. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Cyborgs Category:Warriors Category:Video Game Creatures Category:Animated Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Live Action Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 1993 Category:Mortal Kombat Universe